vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurelion Sol
|-|Aurelion Sol= |-|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol= Summary Aurelion Sol once graced the vast emptiness of the cosmos with celestial wonders of his own devising. Now, he is forced to wield his awesome power at the behest of a space-faring empire that tricked him into servitude. Desiring a return to his star-forging ways, Aurelion Sol will drag the very stars from the sky, if he must, in order to regain his freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A, likely 3-B Name: Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Celestial Dragon, Star Forger, Cosmic Overlord, Servant of the Aspects Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight and Spaceflight, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation (Can create stars, black holes, and galaxies), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun Via Starsurge), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Comet of Legend), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Voice of Light), Reality Warping (Closed a Void Rift, which is a tear in the fabric of reality), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nonexistent Beings), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; travels the vastness of space without rest or the need for outside energy consumption), Resistance to extreme temperatures, radiation, and gravity (Up to and including the gravitational pull of a black hole), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Created and sustains all stars in the universe; capable of creating and destroying stars and entire constellations with minimal effort, as well as rearranging constellations on a whim) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be no weaker than his normal self), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of bringing fiery oblivion to entire galaxies, though if this is done over time or in a single attack is unknown) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to traverse through vast parts of the universe in a short amount of time, Can rearrange constellations with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Able to effortlessly hold a star in the palm of his hand) Striking Strength: At least Star Class (Capable of casually crushing a star) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (His will alone is capable of sustaining all stars in the universe, and he himself should be no less durable) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Should be capable of surviving his attacks capable of bringing fiery oblivion to galaxies) Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless (Able to travel long distances in space, create stars, and fight with no sign of tiring) Range: Interstellar (Throws and creates stars across these distances) | Intergalactic (Capable of unleashing flames that can bring destruction to multiple galaxies) Standard Equipment: Three stars orbiting him Intelligence: Extremely high (Has existed since the beginning of the universe and has witnessed the rise and fall of countless worlds and civilizations) Weaknesses: '''Incredibly arrogant and egotistical in his abilities; while not to say that they aren't impressive, this is what led to him being imprisoned under the control of the Targonians. Immensely powerful magic can force him to comply to orders, such as the ones that the Targonians used to bind him to Targon. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Center of the Universe:' Aurelion is constantly orbited by three stars, which he can manipulate at will and will strike targets. *'Starsurge:' Creates the core of a newborn star and throws it forward. It will continue to grow as it travels, and can be detonated in a supernova that increases with the star's size whenever Aurelion wishes. *'Celestial Expansion:' Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to his outer ring, significantly increasing their power and speed. *'Comet of Legend:' Aurelion Sol will gain speed as he moves in one direction and is capable of taking off into the sky to become akin to a comet, bypassing all obstacles yet preventing his stars from orbiting. *'Voice of Light:' Speaking a mighty word of light, Aurelion exhales a massive gout of starfire in a line in front of him, obliterating all in its path while throwing everything not destroyed far away from Aurelion Sol, directly into the path of his orbital stars. Key: Base | Ashen Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3